Decamon
Decamon is a card game that became popular in the city of Vega at Babeleth Darklands. It was first featured in Quest #100: To the Tower of Babel. Rules There are 100 different cards, divided into 10 Types each containing numbers from 1 to 10. Each individual card has a picture of a monster on it, hence the name Decamon, ”Tenfold monsters”. Decamon is played by two people at a time. The goal of the game is to beat the opponent’s hand with your own hand. At the beginning of each game, both players choose 5 cards from their deck without showing their opponent. The game is then played in 5 rounds, during which both players play a card to see which one wins. On the first round, the starting player is decided by a coin toss. The other player then responds to the card the first player has put on the table. The starting player alternates on each consecutive round. Each round the card that has the higher number wins, and the winner gets to take the losing card. If both cards have the same number, both players keep their own cards. To make things more complex, each Type on a card automatically wins certain other Types, despite the number. The player that has the most wins after all five rounds is victorious, and gets to keep all the opponent’s cards that he beat during the game. Decamodifying There is a tool called the Decamodifier that can turn enemies with a quarter or less health left into Decamon Cards, if there is a corresponding card. The expert job class called the Decamon Drafter can use the tool on enemies with half or less health left. Types and Trumps Aquatic Aquatic trumps Fiery and Luminous, and is trumped by Electric and Flying. Decamon-aquatic1.jpg Decamon-aquatic2.jpg Decamon-aquatic3.jpg Decamon-aquatic4.jpg Decamon-aquatic5.jpg Decamon-aquatic6.jpg Decamon-aquatic7.jpg Decamon-aquatic8.jpg decamon-aquatic9.jpg Dark Dark trumps Flying and Plant, and is trumped by Fiery and Luminous. Decamon-dark1.jpg Decamon-dark2.jpg Decamon-dark3.jpg Decamon-dark4.jpg Decamon-dark5.jpg Decamon-dark6.jpg Decamon-dark7.jpg Decamon-dark8.jpg Decamon-dark9.jpg decamon-dark10.jpg Electric Electric trumps Aquatic and Flying, and is trumped by Rock and Icy. Decamon-electric1.jpg Decamon-electric2.jpg Decamon-electric3.jpg Decamon-electric4.jpg Decamon-electric5.jpg Decamon-electric6.jpg Decamon-electric7.jpg Decamon-electric8.jpg Decamon-electric9.jpg decamon-electric10.jpg Ethereal Ethereal does not trump anything, nor is it trumped by anything. Decamon-ethereal1.jpg Decamon-ethereal2.jpg Decamon-ethereal3.jpg Decamon-ethereal4.jpg Decamon-ethereal5.jpg Decamon-ethereal6.jpg Decamon-ethereal7.jpg Decamon-ethereal8.jpg decamon-ethereal9.jpg decamon-ethereal10.jpg Fiery Fiery trumps Icy and Dark, and is trumped by Aquatic and Luminous. Decamon-fiery1.jpg Decamon-fiery2.jpg Decamon-fiery3.jpg Decamon-fiery4.jpg Decamon-fiery5.jpg Decamon-fiery6.jpg Decamon-fiery7.jpg Decamon-fiery8.jpg Decamon-fiery9.jpg Decamon-fiery10.jpg Flying Flying trumps Rock and Aquatic, and is trumped by Electric and Dark. Decamon-flying1.jpg Decamon-flying2.jpg Decamon-flying3.jpg Decamon-flying4.jpg Decamon-flying5.jpg Decamon-flying6.jpg Decamon-flying7.jpg Decamon-flying8.jpg decamon-flying9.jpg decamon-flying10.jpg Icy Icy trumps Plant and Electric, and is trumped by Fiery and Rock. Decamon-icy1.jpg Decamon-icy2.jpg Decamon-icy3.jpg Decamon-icy4.jpg Decamon-icy5.jpg Decamon-icy6.jpg Decamon-icy7.jpg Decamon-icy8.jpg decamon-icy10.jpg Luminous Luminous trumps Dark and Fiery, and is trumped by Aquatic and Plant. Decamon-luminous1.jpg Decamon-luminous2.jpg Decamon-luminous3.jpg Decamon-luminous4.jpg Decamon-luminous5.jpg Decamon-luminous6.jpg Decamon-luminous7.jpg Decamon-luminous8.jpg Decamon-luminous9.jpg decamon-luminous10.jpg Plant Plant trumps Rock and Luminous, and is trumped by Icy and Dark. Decamon-plant1.jpg Decamon-plant2.jpg Decamon-plant3.jpg Decamon-plant4.jpg Decamon-plant5.jpg Decamon-plant6.jpg Decamon-plant7.jpg Decamon-plant8.jpg Decamon-plant9.jpg decamon-plant10.jpg Rock Rock trumps Electric and Icy, and is trumped by Flying and Plant. Decamon-rock1.jpg Decamon-rock2.jpg Decamon-rock3.jpg Decamon-rock4.jpg Decamon-rock5.jpg Decamon-rock6.jpg Decamon-rock7.jpg Decamon-rock8.jpg Decamon-rock9.jpg decamon-rock10.jpg